


You Take My Home I'll Take Your Life

by LaptopLocked



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is not a villan, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, L'Manberg festival, Post-Exile, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), The Green Festival, just stressed and at his limit, no beta we die like wilbur soot, there could also be dreamons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaptopLocked/pseuds/LaptopLocked
Summary: What happens when the very last shred of your humanity is destroyed?You lash out.Dream just had the last of his ripped away.its only fair he rips away theirs too right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 246





	You Take My Home I'll Take Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my take on what happened when Dream discovered the destroyed community house.

It was a fine day across the lands of the Dream SMP, the sun had hidden behind rain clouds and sprinkled the server with light showers, but it was peaceful. The grass was damp, and a soft breeze brought the sharp taste of nature and the nearby ocean.

  
It was a great feeling returning to the SMP after spending a few days travelling, investigating unexplored chunks and marking down areas of interest, Dream was quite happy to be able to rest for a few days and get some work done around his server. His couch and a nice cup of coffee were calling him to come and rest for a while to recharge his batteries after the past weeks, with all the stress and anxiousness finally getting to him.

  
Yet before he could rest for a while, he had an event to attend.

  
It was the day of the New L’Manberg festival, also called ‘The Green Festival’, a day meant for fun, family and the celebration of the peace brought upon his lands. No more wars, no more fighting and no more pain.

  
As he arrived at the beginning of the SMP border Dream decided to stroll along the path instead of through the shadowed forest like he usually would to avoid detection, but he was tired and decided to treat himself to a stroll through the server, treating himself to the sights the other players have created on his server. He passed through the sparse buildings leading up to the centre of the SMP, looking forward to dumping his loot in the community house then watching the lands inhabitants enjoy the festivities and food, for once not challenging each other in violence, but in festival games and races.

  
Dream was smiling, a rare small content smile hidden beneath his mask, walking at a leisurely pace up to the centre, happy with the peaceful atmosphere he arrived to.  
After all, despite the awful things that have been happening; like George and Sapnap leaving him, Tommy leaving his exile with the threat of him returning and the knowledge that Quackity, a man who has made his distaste of Dream well known, is whispering in Tubbo’s ear; there is still hope for continued and permanent peace.

  
And that was all he truly wanted. Peace.

  
And yet…

  
They had to fuck it up.

  
_They had to fuck it all up._

  
It was the smell he noticed, that sour tang in the air and the heady weight of gunpowder settled on his tongue, causing his smile to evaporate and his nose to scrunch in distaste.

  
The rubble of planks and bricks strewn upon the path was the next hint, which wasn’t too out of place on this server, except for the large chunks of charred brick and stone that have dug themselves into the earth surrounding the path, forcing him to shuffle around huge, damaged areas.

  
A creeper could not have caused this, Dream is well versed in creepers and explosions, so he knows that only a large amount of TNT could have flung huge chunks of debris so far.

  
Despite the destruction leaving a sense of unease in his chest, Dream still wasn’t too worried. Even though they were in a time of peace this server was filled with chaotic and trigger-happy people with many inhabitants chasing each other with TNT or even using them in their redstone builds. If it was a glitch or a mistake, he will probably hear about it later and try to fix it, but if it was on purpose then its up to the offender or victim to mend the path and area surrounding. Dream was very big into the idea of ‘You blew it, You fix it’, but even then, this server is for anyone to do what they want, within reason.

  
Yet the unease in his chest didn’t leave, only growing heavier and heavier as he travelled the increasingly damaged path, the unwanted thought that there was a lot of brick chunks laying about, despite there being very few buildings in the SMP that are made with brick. In fact the closest building made of brick would be…

  
As the realisation hit him Dream quickened his pace, his breath starting to come in panicked pants, worsening the taste on his tongue and the weight on his chest, his boots pounding on the slabbed path as he dodged and lept over the debris, with more and more appearing the closer he got to the centre.

  
He already knew what happened, it was quite obvious from the context clues and even the dumbest of players would know what disaster has occurred.

  
He won’t believe it.

  
He can’t believe it until he sees it.

  
And see it he did.

  
His sprint had slowed to a jog, then to a stumbling halt as he felt his knees hit the slabs beneath him, his bare hands slapping the wet planks, short nails digging crescents shapes into the damp wood. His panting breath coming out in shocked wheezes, hurting his lungs from the deep, sharp breaths that sting with the cold air and the dark smoke that billows out lazily from the smoking crater in the centre of the lake.

  
A lake that he decorated and planted full of life and fish with his friends, a lake that held many fond memories of lazy days spent fishing with his legs swirling in the water, memories of playful tussles knocking them off balance and flinging them into the shallows, of swimming under the bridges to escape his friends.

  
A lake that used to be home to a floating brick building that he and the first players on this server poured their blood, sweat, tears and love into, smelting and laying every brick, planting and decorating the aquarium that used to hold his prized pets Beckerson and Mars along with many other named fish and items that became important to him, Sapnap and George.

  
That home, a place that was the beginning for so many players on this server, a place that housed them from the elements and let them gather themselves before they set out into the SMP…

  
Was gone.

  
It was all gone.

  
A simple statement. Just four words. Words that could mean anything in normal circumstances, like if someone misplaced their pickaxe or someone admitting they ate the last slice of cake.

  
_Yet they shattered his entire being._

  
He felt tears drip down his face, stinging eyes wide with horror as he takes in the left-over brick and stone jutting out of the water, the collapsed staircase falling into the underground room he had made, the pipes sticking out at the top pouring and spraying water like a sick rendition of a water fountain, stirring around the floating item frames and dead fish that now float on the surface, with busted open chests in the process of sinking amid their previous contents. His breath stutters as he watches the half-submerged pet house and farms take in more water, their connected bridges and supports busted and wrecked.

  
The last straw was the sight of a water-logged book slowly floating towards him, the stirring currents making it spin in lacklustre circles.

  
With a gut-wrenching sob Dream shakily rises to his feet, taking speedy and uneven steps to the waters edge, not even hesitating to stumble and wade into the now muddy lake filled with items and debris and personal belongings, reaching for the book with a shaky breath.

  
The spine of the book was cracked and coming apart, with a lot of the pages turning to a fragile mush in his hands. Even so, he does his best to open it to the first page, pieces of the page and running ink staining his trembling fingers.

  
A hitched whine tries to escape Dreams clenched teeth as he caresses the picture, a polaroid coming apart from the decomposing page of the first days on the server, with him, Sapnap and George standing in front of a half-completed brick house with arms thrown around each others shoulders, hands covered in mud and their trousers soaked up to the knees.

  
He caressed the edges of the water damaged polaroid before sucking in a jarring breath and flips to the next one, and the next, flipping through now damaged pictures of the house being built, Dream and his friends goofing off, him and Sapnap posing next to a large container of tropical fish, George and Sapnap chasing each-other around a crafting table, Sam and Punz fishing off the bridge with concentrated faces, Bad tackling a surprised Skeppy when he first logged on to visit, Ponk with an armful of chickens and a huge smile and more and more and more damaged memories.

  
Then he gets to a picture. One that filled him with grief and rage.

  
It was a picture of Dream standing next to a blond figure with Dreams hand on his shoulder and a cool and confident smile showing on Dreams face from the pushed up mask, with the slightly smaller figure gesturing a thumbs up at the camera while pointing at Dream, a huge open-mouthed smile showing off his braces and bright blue eyes filled with joy and awe like he was meeting his childhood hero.

  
Him.

  
There was no one else that could have done it. From the still smoking crater and the still floating items that should have sunken to the bottom of the lake if left for to long, Dream knows that this attack was recent, only happening within the last hour or two. Everyone on the server should be at the festival, with anyone who was not at the festival either being on his side or they wouldn’t dare cross him for fear of his wrath, not even Technoblade would do this due to the favour he owes him.

  
The only possible person who could have done this was Tommy.

  
_Tommy fucking innit._

  
Sadness and rage filled his lungs, letting out a keening wail as he clutches the practically melting book to his chest, sans the cursed photo of the person who _ruined another thing that was special to him, another memory, another place fucking TAINTED by that piece of shit, how DARE HE-_

  
His choked grief was cut short by a photo slipping free of the book, floating almost lazily down to the water, resting with barely a ripple face side up.

  
Oh.

  
It was a picture of a younger Tommy and another figure sitting on a bench, leaning down slightly with his arm clutched around a short brunette in a green button down. Tommy had a large mischievous smile on his face, squishing the other to his side. The Brunette next to Tommy looked slightly bashful but had an excited glint in his eye and a happy grin spread across his youthful face. A disc was clutched in his hand as if he just retrieved it from a jukebox.

Below the image there was writing done in black sharpie, the ink running off it but the writing still illegible despite the messy scrawl.

  
‘Tubbo’s First Week on the Dream SMP!!!’

  
_Oh._

  
It was them. It was always them. Once the two of them joined and started bouncing off each other was when all the problems started. It was once Tommy had both Tubbo and both of those fucking discs that he started being destructive and breaking the few rules on the server that he put in place. Dream had tried to be reasonable with him, but he just wouldn’t listen to Dream. Now look what he’s done, and he did it just to spite him, just to destroy him and everything he once cared about.

  
Well jokes on him.

  
_Now there’s nothing to hold Dream back._

  
The rain above him slowed and cleared until all that was left were angry grey clouds that seem to sap the colour out of everything around Dream, the dawning moment of clarity and cold rage filling him as he reached down to the still floating picture, raising it to his face as he placed the book in his inventory for safe keeping. After one last deep investigation into the picture he flipped it around, and ripped the picture down the middle.

  
He scrunches one half of the remaining photo and carelessly discards the other half to the lake, allowing the water to swallow it under his cold, unseen glare.

  
Then he turns and stalks away.

  
Towards L’manberg.

  
He pays no more glances to the barely visible image of a brunette clutching a disc to his chest at the bottom of the lake.

  
**_Afterall, he had a festival to attend._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a Dream apologist but I also know that he can seriously fuck some people up. Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> Also I accept constructive criticism and any comments are welcome!
> 
> Leave a kudos of you liked this!


End file.
